A broad program of sleep and dream research is in progress which includes the following studies: 1. Sleep in reptiles. 2. The effect of sleep deprivation in the rat on spontaneous and evoked activity of single units in the brain stem reticular formation. 3. Genetic determination of sleep in mice. 4. Changes in sleep patterns and dream content with age. 5. The relationship of phasic events during sleep to sleep pathologies.